


Lesson Not Learnt

by Em_Jacques



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Games, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer may have expressed his regrets of betraying Lord Satan, but Maou is not totally convinced of his loyalty.  He decides some proper punishment and groveling is in order for poor Urushihara to be truly forgiven and accepted.  As a gesture of benevolent kindness, he first presents Luci with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after the end of the anime, wherein the three boys continue to hold up their flat and search for magic to make it home.   
> I don't own DIAP-T or any characters, just the shit I make them do.

“Sire…what is this?”

Ashiya ran his hand across the curved metal bar that made up the headboard of the room’s newest furniture addition. It was the flat silver color of unfinished steel, with a conservative diameter, and curved along the modest width of the bed. Smaller rods ran down from the curved one to connect the steel slats which supported a thin mattress; lumpy, Ashiya noted, at least his liege had been as frugal as possible.

“It’s a bed, Ashiya!” Maou panted as he finished sliding it against the far wall opposite the door. “A western style one. Only big enough for one of us, obviously, so we’ll rotate evenings for who gets to sleep on it!” Maou straightened and leaned against the smaller footboard, crossing his arms and smiling proudly. “What do you think?”

“It takes up space.” Urushihara murmured from his spot on the floor, his face unmoving from the view of his computer screen.

With a slight frown and near inaudible sigh the strongest General once more caressed the steel. He slid light fingers down its curve then let his hand drop to hang limp at his side. “Although I appreciate you took our house finances into consideration for your purchase and had our comfort in mind, I don’t understand why this western bed is necessary. Our mats are perfectly comfortable, Maou-sama!” He gave a slight bow to show acceptance of the King’s decision, despite his own confusion.

“Oh I didn’t get it with your comfort in mind at all.” Maou’s demeanor changed instantly with the phrase. His voice was no longer jovial; it was low and cold. Sly. The bright smile fell from his visage and a narrowed, calculating smirk took its place. “In fact, I didn’t get it for you, or me even.” He turned and paced the few steps to stand behind Urushihara, crouching down swiftly on his toes. Urushihara froze, his attention quickly stolen from the screen as he felt his Lord speak darkly into his ear from behind him. “I got it for Lucifer.”

Terror swept down his spine upon hearing Maou say his true name so menacingly, ice cold fear crackling down to his toes…Lucifer knew instantly this gift was not one he would ultimately appreciate. He turned his head to face over his shoulder, keeping his gaze on the floor as Maou continued to speak. “You see, Luci, I don’t think you truly regret betraying me and siding with Olba. I think you don’t appreciate the generous chance I’ve given you to serve me again. Finally, I don’t think you are serious in your attempts to help Alciel and I gather more magic.” He gently stroked a few of Urushihara’s longer hairs from his jaw to lie over his slouched shoulder. 

Urushihara shuddered at the touch and detested nickname. He swallowed over his now dry throat, trembling with fear as he formed his retort. “I was under the impression I’d already been punished for that. It took a whole day for my face to heal from it, Maou, and I’ve been wor-“  
He was cut off with a sharp backhand from Maou that sent him sprawling across the floor in front of his internet station. He gingerly began to rise from the mats and brought his hand up to feel his surely swelling cheek, but Maou was faster. He twisted his fingers into a large fistful of Urushihara’s violet hair and used it to drag Urushihara to his knees as he stood. He brought his face close to his General’s and gave a dejected pout, tracing down the bruising cheek of his terrified expression with one slender finger. “Who said you could address me so formally, Lucifer? I didn’t give you the right. You disappoint me, Luci.”

He harshly tossed Lucifer, who whimpered and covered his head with his hands after the rough treatment, down onto the new bed. Alciel had been watching silently and a little dumbfounded, but quickly backed away as Lucifer’s meager weight shifted the metal frame slightly. His master had planned this stunt all along, he realized; he had waited for Lucifer to take advantage of the Devil’s newfound hospitality in the human world before acting in order to exact a more harsh punishment. Ashiya mentally reprimanded himself for not realizing how angry his master truly was at the other General; or how much lust for torture still ran in his Lord’s veins. He should have expected it, he should have been pushing Lucifer harder at home to repent in order to lessen their King’s wrath. After all, he loved abusing the doe-eyed demon just as much as their master did.

“Alciel!” Maou barked abruptly.  
“Yes, Maou-sama, what is it?!” Alciel answered, shocked as the address pulled him from his reverie. 

“Get me the rope out from underneath the kitchen counter.” Alciel quickly stepped to complete the order. Maou knelt on the bed in front of his tousled underling, basking in the fear and confusion emanating from him. He could feel his body absorb a bit of magic from Lucifer’s tumultuous emotions and quickly planned to use it against the weasely fool. He began to slowly change into his more demonic form, the muscles throughout his body bulking to tighten his shirt and shorts. He grew slightly taller and leaned forward to grasp Lucifer’s face with a now long-nailed hand, his lengthened hair swinging against his jaw and gently parting around his newly sprouted horns. 

Lucifer was terrified. He had been the brunt of many a punishment from his King over the long and bloody years, but had not anticipated his cruel nature to still be latent so close to the surface. He dared not move or try to struggle against the grip on his jaw; he knew better. Fighting would not only spark a competition of strength, which his master in his current Satanic form would have complete control of, it would also bring even more cruelty from Satan he would be forced to bear. He lay loosely curled on the mattress of his so called gift, knees and hands keeping his torso upright to alleviate the angle of his neck. How could he have been so naïve to think he was let off easy, he wondered, tears pricking his eyes as he stared into the fiery gaze of the horned demon above him.

“You will address me properly,” The demon king informed Lucifer, moving his hand from his jaw to the collar of his thin tee shirt. “You will call me Maou-sama, or Lord Satan, or more simply, Master. Do you understand, my little Luci?” Lucifer let slip a small cry as Maou ripped his tee shirt away in chunks, tossing it to the floor. He lowered his face with the weight of the new demand. His bare chest heaved as he took deep breaths in attempt to calm himself, the shame of is punishment being enacted under the gaze of a superior General making his belly churn with heat and his cheeks flush, in addition to an unavoidable tightening of his loose shorts.  
Lucifer remained silent.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Maou roared, issuing another sharp slap to Lucifer’s cheek; this time on the opposite side.

“Yes, Lord Satan,” Lucifer cried weakly, gasping at the stinging sensation as long nails less than gently raked down his naked torso until they reached the elastic waistband of his ill-fitting shorts. His lower stomach quivered at the touch. “I understand…thank you.”

Alciel stood nervously by the pair, coiled rope in hand. “Bind his hands in front of him to the headboard,” Maou ordered with a satisfied grin, “leave plenty of slack.” Alciel complied, doubling the length of rough rope and securing Lucifer’s wrists expertly in the loop. He tugged Lucifer towards the bars on his knees and looked apologetically at him, but Lucifer answered with an angry scowl at the false sentiment; they had been Satan’s favorite pieces in this game far too often on Ante Isle for the apology to be taken seriously. Alciel loved every second of shame Lucifer had to endure. He measured an arm’s length of give on the rope and securely tethered it to the curved metal headboard, in the center where it was supported by a smaller connecting bar.

“Thank you, Alciel, you may wait.” Alciel quickly returned to the low table in the center of their flat, trying not to peek too obviously or let his presence interfere. Maou grabbed Lucifer firmly around the hips and flipped him into a provocative sitting position, his legs slightly spread and extended in front of him, he leaned back with elbows bent and bound wrists perched behind his head. “I do appreciate it when you cooperate, Luci,” he breathed, bracing his hands on either side of the prone body beneath him and lowering his shaggy head to drag a hot, wet tongue along the helpless General’s chest, up the slender neck to right under his ear. Lucifer couldn’t help but release a tight lipped whimper and shivered as the heat of it coursed through him, the increasing bulge in his thin shorts no longer hidden from view. Maou lowered his muscular body to gently grind his own stiffening member down on it, mocking the general as he bucked his hips up in a vain effort to increase friction against the larger body above him, “You were always the most tender little demon.”

He moved his large hands to once more grip Lucifer’s hips, digging his thumbs roughly into the protruding bones before quickly shedding the shorts from his legs. The tight briefs that greeted him, Lucifer’s erection struggling against the confining waistband, caused him to laugh mockingly down at the general. “Ha! For acting so smug and combative all the time, Luci,” he cupped a tight palm around the hard, confined flesh and pressed down; Lucifer groaned and arched back, tugging against his rope in a mixture of arousal and an effort to escape the grip, “you sure seem to enjoy being reminded of your position.” 

Lucifer panted with parted lips, trying to ignore his master’s words and the sparks they sent directly to his cock. Why did he have such a penchant for talking? He hated being treated like a child, dammit! He pulled at his rope again in an effort to regain a less submissive posture but got nowhere. The warmth and lust radiating from Maou was intoxicating, and it made his breath feel sluggish. He smelled like blood, and Lucifer knew that when he was pressed against that hard demonic body rigid with its strength and rage he wouldn’t be able to resist at all. “Please,” he mumbled quietly, rubbing his bruised cheek along the muscular forearm braced by the side of his head, “please Maou-sama, untie me!” He looked up into the dark gaze above him with wide eyes, wishing he had the strength of his demon form. 

Maou lowered his face in response and bit down hard on his general’s collarbone, eliciting a strangled cry and causing Lucifer to twist away from the assault. As if he could. Maou grabbed the slack of rope and wrapped it once around Lucifer’s neck with lightning speed, then continued to push down hard with one hand on the smaller demon’s hip. He grabbed his forearm and stretched Lucifer’s torso gently, causing the rope to bite hard into the now viciously struggling demon’s neck; Lucifer tried to scream as the barrage of harsh bites continued down his collarbones and moved onto the tender flesh of his exposed upper arms, but his voice only came in ragged gasps. “Look at you struggle!” Maou cooed, his protruding canines tinted black with Lucifer’s blood, “Why would I ever let you go when you taste so exquisite?” He released his grip on the small forearm and sat up, kneeling over Lucifer, gazing down on his gasping and teary-eyed form. He quickly stripped him of his briefs, Lucifer’s straining erection freed and bobbing against his abdomen as he choked.   
Lucifer shuddered at suddenly being naked, his own prone body marked and on display for not only his master to see, but Alciel. The lack of air and spark of excitement rolling off Maou upon viewing him washed over Lucifer and caused his body to quiver, waves of lust coursed through him and fully hardened the stiff, flushed cock between them. He couldn’t move his head down to see, but he could hear Maou chuckling. Further shame mixed with the lust as he knew exactly why, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“What’s this, Luci?” Maou softly flicked the unimpressive cock, specks of pre-come landing on Lucifer’s thighs. “You lost more than just your strength in this human form, I see!” Lucifer sobbed out a mangled cry though his noose, bucking his hips in a surging effort to twist away and hide himself. Why? He cried inside, why did Satan have to mock him? He didn’t retain the punishing demonic organ he had boasted in Ante Isla when he arrived in this human world, but the new human version was perfectly proportional for his slim, short body. More aesthetically appealing as well, he truly thought, even if he would never admit such a thing.

Exasperated, he slumped his lower back down onto the mattress and lied there, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and tears smearing across his chest to mix with the perspiration as he tightly shut his eyes. His heart was tight, limbs sore, his cock ached, and the best course of action at this point would be to give up and let himself be enveloped by the dominating form who caused this pain. “I’m sorry I disappoint you, master,” he breathed out with a voice lilted higher than usual from its rope grip, “I’m sorry I betrayed you.” He opened his watery reddened eyes, sincerity emanating when he looked up to Maou’s sharp gaze.

“Oh Luci…” Maou whispered darkly, gently unwinding the rope from Lucifer’s neck to reveal dark violet bruises spotted with oozing black, chaffed skin, “you’re so very soft and precious.” Lucifer gratefully took a large breath, letting the musk of sex and wafting metallic taste of his own blood fill his lungs. His cock bobbed, and his ribs gently heaved as he coughed.   
“Heh…I think you’re ready now.” With a feral growl Maou twisted him roughly, slamming him down onto his stomach and pulling his light body roughly back as far as his bony wrists would allow.

“Nnnhh, mmph!” Lucifer’s cry of objection was stifled by the taut upper arm in which he buried his face. Behind him Maou was removing his own clothing, Lucifer heard the rustle of cotton fabric and the soft sigh of relief as his master’s massive, foreboding erection was introduced the atmosphere heavy apartment. The meaty, hot weight of it pressed against his lower back when Maou leaned over him, lowering a broad muscled chest down onto the stretched, bony back. Lucifer squirmed, trying to thrust his hips in an effort to slide it across his exposed crevasse. Maou gripped his charge’s ribs and held tightly, growling rough and low in the ear of the mewling purple haired demon beneath him while harshly grinding his engorged cock against his hips. “You were always such a small and cute little whore as a demon, Lucifer, truly my favorite…” he straightened and viciously dug his nails into Lucifer’s protruding ribs, pushing the pale torso down and dragging his bloodied nails across the flesh, “but I really adore how weak you are in this form!” A cruel laugh tore from his throat and he ground his fingertips into the wounds. Black blood dripped forward down Lucifer’s bent chest, staining the fabric of the new bed and creeping upward towards his neck. The pain shot from his torso to every nerve in his body, setting him on fire and bringing him nearer to tortured relief when he brought his knees closer to his chest in order to trap his swollen organ between them.

“What are you doing, maggot?” Maou roughly yanked his knees back to raise Lucifer’s ass higher. “You are not permitted to cum. You don’t get that privilege you idiot.” He kneaded one taut cheek displayed to him and gave it a cruel slap, leaving a reddening welt in the shape of his hand; he wrapped a strong hand around his own member, softly stroking its veins and pressing the purple flushed head against the entrance presented to him. He rubbed purposefully, smearing his pre-cum across it as a meager form of lubricant. He bared a fanged grin down at his demon’s tousled head, “Did you forget that I’m teaching you a lesson? There’s no point if you enjoy it. You’re mine, and you will obey me.” He pushed more forcefully, his thick head breaching Lucifer’s hole. Lucifer screamed, throwing his head back at the intrusion and thrashing against his bonds as he howled. The added effort broke the skin on his wrists and blood seeped into the fibers of the rope, the burn of it only making him struggle more. He desperately tried lunge forward and away from the pain in his ass but Maou held his hips still, grinning and moving slightly to keep only the head inside his sweating general. “Do you want more?”

“No…” Lucifer sobbed weakly, “No, master…” Maou frowned and again grabbed a fistful of soft violet locks. He pulled harshly, grinding Lucifer’s bruised cheek into the bed and wrenching the hair upwards to the bedframe, displeased with the response. “I think you should beg for more, you traitor. You used to beg so beautifully and I miss it.” He turned to Alciel, who sat blushing and trying to hide his erection under the table. “Do you remember how lovely little Luci was when he would spread his legs and beg for us to fuck him senseless, Alciel?”

Alciel blushed more heavily and whimpered at the filthy memory. “I do, Lord Satan.”

Maou smiled. He pushed into his petite squirming general another inch. He released the fistful of hair and wrapped his arm around the thin chest, toying with a pert nipple. He whispered softly into the damp hair that stuck to Lucifer’s temple and jaw, “Do it again, Lucifer. Make me believe you love me again.” His hot breath and sweet words sent a jolt to Lucifer’s heart, who sharply released the breath he had been holding. His ass had begun to stretch and grow a bit more accustomed to the girth invading it, and he gently rolled his hips to send a shiver of pleasure up his spine. 

“I do love you, Satan-sama…” he breathed weakly. “Please use me…please fuck me again.”

“What was the Luci?” Maou snickered with a smug grin, “we didn’t quite hear you with your face buried like that!” 

“Please!” Lucifer yelled hoarsely and rolled his narrow hips again, trying to impale himself on his master, “Please fuck me! Pound into me until I’m bleeding and weak, until I scream your name! Let me ride your terrible cock until I break, cover me with your bruises and fill me with your burning seed, Satan-sama!”

Maou growled and thrust sharply into his general, the arm not wrapped around Lucifer’s chest tightly gripping his hip. He buried his face into the screaming demon’s thick hair, breathing in his lust and pain as he panted hotly against his creamy, slender neck. He pounded into the vice-like ass, snapping Lucifer’s hips back against his groin with every thrust. The screams gradually turned to moans and Maou slowed a bit, pulling nearly every long inch out before swiftly pushing his engorged flesh back in to the hilt, repeating the movement for a few minutes. He felt his general begin to shake and reached down to strangle his balls, cutting off the pending orgasm. “I did say this wasn’t for you, Lucifer, so be a good little cock slut and hold it.”

Lucifer panted and grasped the ropes tethering him to the bed, clinging tightly as he was slowly entered again and again. The pressure in his groin was tearing him apart. “I missed you, master,” he groaned, rocking his narrow hips to meet every thrust, thighs quivering, his pouting lips parted and wet, “I’m sorry…”

Maou smiled into the sweat drenched locks. “I know, Luci. So please me and show me your regret, and maybe I’ll forgive you and make you my favorite once again.” Lucifer arched and rubbed his mangled face against the curved horns hovering over him. He opened his small mouth further and gently sucked along the side of one, darting out his tongue to lick along the dip of each ridge. Thin strings of saliva dripped down the corner of his lips as he lavished the horn, soft warm breaths panting against the slick surface every time Maou thrust into him. He felt Maou quicken his pace; he released the hold on Lucifer’s balls and reached up to extend an open palm along the general’s arched neck, pressing against it and keeping the tender mouth sucking along his horn. “Perfect…” Lucifer gasped at the renewed vigor and began to push back onto his master, trying hard to ignore the burning pain and increasing pleasure building within him. Maou’s thick member pressed hard against his sensitive nerves, the length of it granting almost endless stimulation to his prostate as he thrust and making the one job required of Lucifer exceedingly hard to fulfill. 

“Please, Master, I can’t hold on much longer,” Lips brushed the hard surface of black bone as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, stilling his hips and struggling to down the boiling heat in his loins. To both his dismay and relief, Maou ceased his ministrations completely; he thrust hard into the tight, pale ass swallowing him and held still, wrapping his fingers tightly onto both of Lucifer’s hipbones and digging in his long nails to keep the waif firmly impaled against the well-defined muscles of his pelvis. 

“Ah!” Wiggling slightly against the sharp pains blooming at his sides, Lucifer struggled to adjust and accommodate the appendage fully seated within him. He breathed heavily and dropped his head, his thin chest strained and heaving with his wrists stretched taut and aching. Fuck, it hurt, it burned hot inside him and made him want to cry…or pull off and slam back onto it harder, he couldn’t decide, but realized in the past he had usually settled for both. At the moment he was thankful for the stimulating friction to have ceased. 

“Where are you, Luci? Don’t forget about me, I’m not going to forget about you.” Maou reached up to cradle the damp face below him and craned it upwards licking the tears and blood off one hot cheek, the salty taste he loved so much making his cock twitch deep inside the demon he abused. “Open your eyes and look at me. Look at my face.” Lucifer obeyed, the purple orbs glassy and wet. “What are you doing here, Luci? What is your purpose in this realm and all others?”

Lucifer gazed blankly upwards into Maou’s fanged grin, lost in the heavy cloud of dominance and lust he exuded. His breath was shallow and voice high.   
“I’m here to serve you, Satan-sama.”   
Maou narrowed his eyes in satisfaction. “And what are you going to do for me, Luci?”

Lucifer smiled weakly, blinking fresh tears from his eyes, “Anything you require of me, Satan-sama.” Maou groaned and pulled almost completely out of the tight ring of muscle, then thrust in sharply with a harsh growl. He began to pump roughly, holding the small demon’s body still as he ravaged it. 

A small clatter off to the side caused Lucifer to turn his head, seeing Alciel blush and right a dish he had knocked off the low table. Honestly Lucifer had forget he was there, absorbed as he was responding to his overly-vocal master; a sharp ping of hate and shame shot through his chest and a blush rose in his cheeks as he remembered the detested presence. He turned away and focused on the tightening in his belly, quelling it. He felt his master’s movements become erratic, his dick began to spasm inside and Lucifer whimpered at his own impending arousal. 

“How long are you in my service, you sniveling whore?” Maou surprised him with a gruff yell right by his ear, and Lucifer felt his neglected cock bounce with its desire to be released. He whimpered and let out a small groan. Maou reached down to inflict a tight grasp on his balls, not slowing the pace of his own close orgasm. “I said how long!” He roared, and Lucifer cried out. “For eternity, Lord Satan!” Maou pumped once more into his general and let himself erupt inside, placing a hand flat on Lucifer’s lower back and pushing the small body down hard onto its stomach as he filled it. Lucifer hoarsely screamed and spasmed with the orgasm denied to him, his cock strangled and hands gripped tightly around each of Maou’s horns while he felt the burning cum leak from his stretched ass. 

Maou thrust once more into Lucifer for good measure, before resting a hand on either side of his limp body. He shook his head, dislodging the small handed grip on his horns and slipping himself out of the mess beneath. Lucifer panted, his body limp and eyes closed, laying at an awkward angle on his side with his hands slightly above his head resting on the mattress near the metal headboard. Maou purred and drug a long finger along the cum which spilled from Lucifer’s reddened entrance, gently rubbing it along the ridges and between his fingers. He reached up to Lucifer’s parted, swollen lips and ran the sticky mess against them, along his tongue, smearing his seed in every curve of the small hot mouth.  
Lucifer was too drained and weak to resist. He merely laid there, unmoving, allowing his master to feed him the bitter mess. The sharp, musky taste of it sent a pooling ache to his flushed member and he winced in pain. 

“Heh, I told you this wasn’t for you, Lucifer,” Maou smiled sweetly down at his demon underling and kissed his bruised cheek firmly. “But I do think you’ve learnt not to betray me again.” He stood, slowly returning to his human form and size as Lucifer’s stresses and his own lust numbed. He pulled on his shorts and walked to the bathroom, then turned to a wide-eyed and highly aroused Alciel before closing the door. “I need to get ready for my shift! Please leave him bound to the bed, Alciel, I think little ‘Urushihara’ needs to spend some time with his new gift.” He mockingly stressed the false name, and Lucifer’s heart sank upon hearing the instructions. Maou’s face darkened and he turned inside the bathroom. “Don’t clean him either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-control may not be one of Ashiya's strong points, but penmanship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the atrocious amount of time it took for me to post this, I don't even have anything to say in defense other than I lost motivation. But after powering through it and re-watching the series, I believe this second chapter turned out better than anticipated.   
> Sorry Lucifer :(

Alciel was silent, watching his master retreat into the bathroom with a dumbfounded expression. He heard the shower begin to flow and a small sigh escape from Lucifer who remained unmoving on the mattress. 

The smallest demon was so erotic. Alciel gazed at the curved naked spine, the tender flesh raked and smeared with drying black blood from Satan’s onslaught; his wrists hung limp in their bonds and abused from the twist of rope. The ravaged body and heavy lust in the air brought the strongest general’s thoughts back to their heyday in Ante Isla, when their legions controlled so much of the realm and his wish was a command. Lucifer had always been physically beautiful but his Fall had left him twisted and gnarled, a trait the Lord of Darkness and his head General were quick to exploit.

Alciel ran his palm along the straining bulge in his clean, pressed trousers. “Lucifer,” he called to the matted head turned away from him, “do you remember when Maou first called you back to the castle? Do you remember how we held you and kissed your body?” Alciel thought back on the memory, all but tasting the sweet skin on his lips.

Lucifer gently raised his head, just a small amount to speak up to the ceiling. “No. I remember how you pinned me down on the throne room floor and carved your runes into me, however.”  
“Oh yes,” Alciel twitched in his hands as he played the image in his mind, chuckling. “You screamed at me when Lord Satan handed me his blade, but then you started moaning before I had even completed the first letter. How far did we get that night, Lucifer? Do you remember who filled you last?”

Lucifer pursed his lips and squeezed tears from his lids. His new body no longer bore the scars, but he felt the hot hands and hotter blades now as if they were currently claiming him. He curled minutely while Alciel spoke, remembering stroking himself in his chambers while his fingers danced over the scarred markings. Despite his exhaustion his current arousal had not flagged, and Alciel’s poison words were not helping. Did he really have to stay here until Maou-sama was finished with his shift?

“I’m still higher ranking than you Lucifer, so answer me!” Alciel hissed. 

With a small grunt, Lucifer awkwardly rolled over to face Alciel. He pressed his knees together in an effort to give himself some privacy from the invading gaze, but the action had little effect. “You filled me last, Ashiya,” he spat, “because you have nicer handwriting than Maou-sama so he made you carve all his runes too while he took half your turns fucking me.” The sentence came out winded and teary, as the harsh words of it spurred a fresh wet fall from Lucifer’s eyes. “So after he left, he let you have me for the rest of the night.” 

“I made you come again and again, right there on the bloody stones, until you couldn’t even see.” Alciel turned his face into a cocky grin, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer’s scathing glare. “You hated how easily I turned you inside out, I tortured you in a completely different manner than our great Lord. I made you need me.” He whispered the last sentence, and Lucifer could see the firm, decided stroke his arm made beneath the table.   
They both glanced to the bathroom door when the sound of running water ceased to emit.

“Please Alciel,” he whispered, “don’t leave me here all day. I have repented, and I am sorry. Please…”  
Alciel simply looked away, remaining seated but straightening his back when Maou emerged from the bathroom. 

“Ah, my beautiful pets! It truly pains me to have to leave you like this, Luci.” He tossed something small to Alciel who narrowly caught it in front of his chest. A brief blush of shock crossed his face, and he quickly hid the item in his lap. Maou knelt on the floor next to the low bed, reaching out to softly stroke damp locks from Lucifer’s face. “I love you so much, Luci,” he muttered low and smooth. “You are the most beautiful thing in this world. Thank you for coming back to me.” He gently kissed across the boy’s pale forehead, sending a twinge of jealousy through Alciel’s chest. A short goodbye was waved towards the blond general, and then Maou was gone.

There was a silent, still pause after the slam of the front door that lasted for several seconds. Infinite seconds to Lucifer, who felt like even his breath was heavy. He opened his eyes thinking that he should say something to break the silence, but before he could, Alciel surprised him by rising slowly to his feet.

“You may have forgotten your use to us on Ante Isla, but I have not.” he began, striding slowly towards the bound figure. “Your greatest gift was not your military prowess, your loyalty, your angelic nature, or even your penchant for torture. Your greatest redeeming quality was your ability to drink more come and endure more brutality than any demon we had met previously, you maggot.” He stooped down to grab Lucifer’s semi-flagging member, causing the small demon’s eyes to widen in shock and fright. Alciel quickly secured the item Maou had thrown to him around the base of Lucifer’s cock and snapped a strap around his balls, the sudden squeeze making him that much more aware of how badly he wanted this to end in his orgasm. 

“What are you doing, Ashiya?!” he yelled, trying to twist his hips away from the blond man. It was useless, the head General was much larger than him. This became all too apparent when he pulled his thin t-shirt off over his head to expose his broad, decently muscled chest before grabbing Lucifer by the hips and slamming him down forcefully onto his back.

“Do not move of your accord!” Alciel grunted in a deeper voice than usual, the façade of a caring housekeeper now completely erased. He quickly moved on top of Lucifer and sucked harshly at the puffy nipples previously abused by his master. “Do not call me by my human name, and do not resist me!” He wrapped a large, slender hand around Lucifer’s cock and stroked it firmly, sliding his thumb over the slick and steadily swelling head until it was brought to full attention. He leered through blond looks down at Lucifer, threatening and very serious. “If you don’t obey me as well, Luci, I won’t take that band off at all. I’ll do everything I want and then leave you, just like Satan-sama requested, filthy and in pain on your new gift.” He sneered the last word, threading his fingers through Lucifer’s locks and dragging his tongue through the drying come and blood on his jaw. He shuddered, the heat bearing down on him from the horny demon above.

“I will!” Lucifer promised, whimpering his acquiescence with abandon. “Alciel I will do everything you say, I swear! Please just don’t leave me here like this…” he raised his hips up slightly to rub himself against Alciel’s own trouser clad erection, which had become far more prominent since Maou’s departure. He stared up in a sultry manner at the hungry face close to his. “Please use me how you wish. Make me exist only for your cock, Alciel-sama.”

A low growl rumbled in Alciel’s throat upon hearing the dirty plea, and his erection began to ache with desire. He had always intended to do just that regardless of Lucifer’s behavior; the threats only added to the atmosphere, he believed. Alciel stroked softly down the small demon’s marred body, pinching at the bruises, clawing across the bites, loving how Lucifer moaned and writhed in hands like a perfect responsive toy and arching into his fingers when they pressed into the caking wounds on his ribs. He watched the engorged dick grow darker in its confines, and Lucifer huffed with frustration when Alciel reached to caress his tender backside. 

“Your slutty little ass is so plush, Lucifer. You should really be more active,” he teased. Lucifer frowned, but had no urge to fight back. He bent one of Lucifer’s pale legs up to his chest, issuing a firm smack to the exposed cheek. He was quick to stroke the reddening flesh before moving his fingers to run along Lucifer’s sticky hole, a finger easily sliding in and eliciting a small moan from the man. “I’m surprised you even felt that with how sloppy you are.”

Alciel slipped a second finger in beside the first, spreading them apart and probing the slick sides methodically. A light yell from Lucifer told him he had found the correct spot, and with a grin he brushed his fingertips against the bundle again. He rubbed relentlessly, Lucifer’s loud and desperate moans making his cock twitch with excitement.   
Heat flushed through Lucifer’s groin, and his thighs shook with the effort it took to hold them apart for Alciel. He rocked his hips against Alciel’s fingers in a vain attempt to seek more stimulation, desperate to finish even though the tight band prohibited his sweet release. His dick hurt, his ass felt so good, and Alciel’s finger’s refused to let his arousal wane. Lucifer squeezed moisture from his eyes, and Alciel took that as his cue. He stroked inside Lucifer harsh and fast, moving the hand pinning his knee to reach up and wrap snuggly around his yellowed throat.

“Are you ready to come for me Lucifer? You certainly look like it. Look how hard your dick is, you’ll probably cry if I don’t take the band off.”

“No!” Lucifer cried at a particularly harsh graze from the fingers assaulting him. His breath caught under Alciel’s grip, but not enough to silence him. “Yes, I want to, take it off take it please Alciel…off….” he breathed the word like a prayer, arching his hips upwards as much as he could in offering. Alciel moved his hand from choking Lucifer to rest on the band snapped tight around his swollen organs.   
“Come my name.” Alciel demanded, releasing the snap with a pop. 

A few rough strokes of his long fingers and Lucifer was spasming around them with a long wail while his orgasm rocked through him. His release spattered across his chest and abdomen, adding to the existing filth. Tears pricked in his eyes as the waves of pleasure faded, and his breath came in ragged sobs around the name he struggled to say. “A.a..lc…Alciel…”  
The head general withdrew his fingers from the overstimulated boy, smiling at the sight of his figure bound, sore, and weeping his name. He rose from the mattress to stand beside it silently and watch Lucifer gently contort in the last dregs of his pleasure, absently reaching down to palm himself at the sight. After a few panting moments Lucifer regained his full awareness, wriggling to move himself to a sitting position. 

“What are you doing, Alciel?” He eyed the threatening member being stroked to full arousal beside him. Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement seeing that Alciel had inexplicably retained a physical form similar to what he had in Ante Isla, albeit lacking the wings and claws; the organ in his hands was thick and roped with veins, protruding straight forward proudly and beautifully sloping to its blunt conclusion. Lucifer had the sudden desire to feel it throbbing against his tongue. His face must have betrayed him, or Alciel knew all, because the latter was quick to pull Lucifer’s face towards his groin and bump the swollen head against his lips. 

“Is this what you wanted, little pet? To taste me?” He rubbed the tip along the shape of Lucifer’s mouth, smearing a sheen of slick pre-come across the plush bow shape. “Taste me then, let me see you lick it up.”

Lucifer parted his lips to poke the tip of his tongue out and lapped at the liquid dripping from Alciel’s cock. He sucked gently on the head, running his tongue along the prominent ridge around it and letting his saliva thoroughly coat the soft skin. Alciel sighed with pleasure and tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s purple hair, gently bobbing his head around himself. He pushed the pad of one thumb past the lips gripping his dick and pushed down, forcing Lucifer to open his mouth farther.

“You can take more than that, come now. There’s no reason to be shy.” He pushed deeper, sliding his erection into the tight throat and rubbing the back of Lucifer’s neck with his hand. Lucifer struggled to swallow the fat member from his awkward position sideways on his knees, hands propping himself up as much as their bonds would allow. He huffed around the stiff flesh while he sucked, small moans escaping when Alciel partially withdrew.

“Excellent, Lucifer, you are so talented…you love this don’t you, not even going soft.” He chuckled and pulled himself from the wet hole, leaving Lucifer panting with small drips of saliva running from his mouth. “What do you say?”

“I do love it, Alciel-sama,” he said licking his lips. “I love feeling you twitch and slide inside my mouth, love how you fill me and gag me.” Lucifer slid his knees apart on the mattress and exposed his half hard member to Alciel. He hung his hands demurely in front of his abdomen and gazed up into the man’s flushed face. “Please use me for your pleasure again, please share it with me.” 

“You just need to ask, Lucifer.” He knelt close to him, leaning back against the headboard then bending forward to hook the bound wrists around his neck and take the thin frame into his lap. Lucifer sat on the man’s thighs facing him, gasping slightly as the motions agitated his caking wounds. The mess on the back of his legs smeared across Alciel who seemed to pay it no mind; didn’t the man care about the degrading fluids dripping onto his downy leg hairs, certainly requiring a vigorous scrubbing later? Lucifer flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry to dirty you so much Alciel-sama, I know you care about your personal cleanliness more than most demons.” His voice was small and he looked down at the much larger, more abrasive cock his own was currently sliding against. Alciel caressed his hips gently and reached behind to rub his lower back.

“It was part of your punishment, Lucifer, and our Lord’s will. I should have been harder on you initially to help prevent his wrath, so in a sense this is my own doing.” He pulled the thin torso close to his chest, exposing Lucifer’s bruised, arched ass towards the foot of the bedframe. He slid his erection through the slickness of Lucifer’s cleft while threading one hand through his hair. The boy whimpered against Alciel’s warm, broad body, suckling along his pale neck and rocking his ass to feel more of the thick rod promising to separate his cheeks. He missed being held so firmly in relatively safe arms, arms that gave him wave after wave of pleasure. Alciel used his free hand to position Lucifer’s hips, and the blunt pressure of his head claiming entrance caused Lucifer to whine a low sigh against the other demon’s neck. 

Alciel pushed in slowly, breaching the slick ring rather easily and holding the small demon’s hips still. Lucifer panted hot, open mouthed breaths against Alciel’s throat. He felt every ridge and inch of the invading member, not really stretching him but filling him completely and steadily. Alciel thrusted the last inch, sitting Lucifer down roughly to take his whole length. He loved the small mewls and little pants the boy let out, they were so much sweeter than the strangled screams his master elicited. He pulled out a few inches and pushed in more smoothly, slightly changing his angle to hit the perfect spot he knew would give him more of those sweet cries.   
The two developed a quick pace, Lucifer rolling his hips to take Alciel’s full shaft with each thrust. Alciel met him partway with exquisite placement, his encasing arms holding him close and rubbing the twitching cock between them. He began to whisper in Lucifer’s ear.

“Your sounds are so cute, little one. Do you love making them for me?” He pulled the purple locks away from tonguing his neck to look at his glazed expression. He drug his thumb across Lucifer’s puffy lips, who parted them automatically to lick the new intrusion. “Good boy…your mouth is just as slutty as your ass. Suck harder for me.” Lucifer obliged, moaning around his thumb while he ground down harder on Alciel. Alciel laughed. “Spread your legs farther. Don’t support yourself, just let me move you sweet Luci.” The boy was unwilling to release the digit to respond, so he ignored the nickname. He moved his legs apart as wide as they could go with his knees bent, the majority of his body weight pressing him down firmly on Alciel’s cock. The man sped his pace, one hand on Lucifer’s hip keeping him steady while he pounded harder.   
Lucifer’s dick was uncomfortably hard for the second time, and Alciel slamming into his prostate with every thrust only increased the exquisite feeling. He wanted to touch it, to grasp it and tug himself to orgasm hard around the rod in his ass He involuntarily bucked at the thought, causing the member to bounce and catch Alciel’s attention. 

“Do you think you can come from just my dick, Lucifer? Your ass has been so developed over the years and use. You should be able to come like a girl for me, I know you can, even a second time.” He withdrew his thumb and wiped the saliva on Lucifer’s abdomen just above his groin, taunting him. The boy moaned loudly and audibly panted, his frustration growing. He gripped the blond hair weakly behind Alciel’s head while he rode the man.

“I need more, Alciel, please!” He begged desperately and Alciel smiled, raising an eyebrow in question. “Please, touch me! I know it’s not impressive but please, please touch me!” He squeezed his eyes shut with the last sentence and Alciel felt a twinge of pity. 

“How can I resist, Lucifer, when you beg so sweetly?” He drug the sharp nail of his thumb over a thrusting hipbone, up from the plush backside to scratch lightly under the boy’s navel. Without warning he split the flesh, scoring small, a neat line into the tenderness. Lucifer screamed in pain. It shot through him, fresh and hot amidst the dull aching of the settling wounds covering his body. He jerked his hips, earning himself a sharp slap from Alciel’s other hand.

“Hold still darling, it won’t be as neat if you’re allowed to wriggle all over like a bitch.” 

Lucifer stilled, wishing he could squirm against the fullness inside him and sting so close to his aching erection. Alciel continued to cut into him, carving the series of curves and lines Lucifer assumed were his own runes and thrusting harshly into him at every pause. Black blood trickled weakly down the curve of the small demon’s thigh. He panted and moaned into Alciel’s hair, breathing in his scent, the feeling of being completely contained in the heat of the man who marked him bringing him closer to his release. 

“Alciel, can I finish? Oh, god, I’m so close…your claws…” He bit down weakly under Alciel’s ear, lapping at his damp skin and savoring the taste of sweat and arousal. Passion he himself invoked.

“Almost done.” The blond smirked when the last stroke broke skin before pounding upwards mercilessly. He wrapped both arms under Lucifer’s and grasped his shoulders, using them to slam the small form down more perfectly onto his cock. “You can come now Luci, whenever you want. Show me. Thank me for marking you.”

Lucifer let the man handle his body completely, his moans heightening to a series of screams and gasps as his raw entrance was thoroughly pummeled. It didn’t take very long for him to come, quivering and whining, around Alciel’s onslaught. A streak of sticky white fell across his fresh cuts, burning and making him spasm through the last moments of his release. Alciel fought his own climax and held Lucifer tight. He tilted his head back and let the screams wash over his ears, desperate and beautiful, the perfect compliment to a delicate, broken body. The brutality and lust of Lucifer’s emotions pushed him over the brink and couldn’t help but release hard into the boy. 

They moaned together, stroking each other’s damp bodies aimlessly. Lucifer stilled and slumped against the larger man with closed eyes and a sigh. Alciel rose to his knees, hugging Lucifer to his chest while he turned to lay the boy down on his back. He moved to the bathroom.

“Bring me a towel, Alciel,” Lucifer’s weak voice carried through the doorway.  
“You know I can’t, Lucifer.” A sigh.

The door to their apartment was suddenly slid open, causing the abused demon bound to the bed to squeak and jump in surprise; Alciel poked his head around the bathroom corner.

“Maou-sama! You’re home early!” For a moment he was frightened; what if his actions had displeased his master? The doubt was quickly erased.

“We had to close the shop for repairs,” Maou answered, “but now I see my time could be more thoroughly enjoyed at home! What did you do to him, Ashiya? He looks lovely.” He shrugged out of his uniform and bent to examine Lucifer’s mangled hip, licking it clean of its dried gore. After a few minutes a wide smile broke across his face. “You shouldn’t have, Ashiya; you honour me.” 

“What?” A confused Lucifer turned to actually look down at his body for the first time, paying attention to his wounded state. Cut deep into the flesh, fresh blood oozing slowly from each precise mark, were Maou-sama’s runes. 

The melancholic wave of relief and betrayal that crushed down on Lucifer was emitted only in a brief, strangled sob. His heart was beating wildly, the shame of his own trust sending him into a panic. He assumed the head General had used his own signs, but Alciel could have easily carved the marks of any demon he felt like; it was only the situation that made him choose their master’s. Alciel hadn’t shared in the bliss of using Lucifer’s body. He had silently and completely reinforced his position of control and power over the second general.   
This was too much, and Lucifer was losing it.

Maou could tell. He quickly shredded the ropes around Lucifer’s wrists and pulled the hyperventilating naked boy into his lap, stroking his hair and kissing him.

“You are mine, Lucifer,” he whispered softly against his cheek. “You will always be mine. Marks on your body will never determine your loyalty, no runes can take you from me. I’m in your heart. I’m in your mind. Your very soul is mine, Lucifer, and no demon or entity in existence will change that.” A small sniff was his response, but the small demon relaxed a little and let himself be scooped up into Maou’s arms while he stood. 

He carried his charge past the blond general into the bathroom, glaring darkly at the man. “It was far too soon for that, Alciel. If you had made even one imperfect line, I’d slaughter you where you stand. Touch him again outside of my supervision and I’ll carve some signs of my choice into your flesh.”   
Alciel shuddered, but bowed in acknowledgment. 

He never missed a stroke.


End file.
